Flames of the Past
by KingofDovah
Summary: An old man sat down in front of his normal seat by the fire. He revealed a quill and parchment from his robes. What shall he write and who is he? Rated T for safety.


DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of TES and anything within it. The awesome company of Bethesda Softworks owns it, and is currently making TES 6 (I'm sure we all hope).

AUTHOR's NOTE: Hey everyone! I know it's been somethin' like 3-4 months since I've actually uploaded, but there's been tons of stuff going on in my life (And I recently bought GTA VC on the PC. Yeah, that affects my writing time too. Still, it's fun to relive Cop Land). I also got a sudden burst of muse, so I just HAD to write something. Anyways, this is my entry for the PMC 90-day Patron Competition. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and that you have some fun reading this. Good luck to the people who have entered!

* * *

><p>An elderly man, dressed in a thick, sandy leather tunic walked over to his normal seat in front of the fire. He revealed a crude feather and a roll of dusty old parchment. He dipped his quill in the ink well in front of the fire and began to write.<p>

_Many millennium ago, there was a war. A war so bloody and disastrous that entire countries and races were destroyed. It was known as the Dragon War. On top of the Throat of the World, the self-proclaimed World Eater was sent among the currents of time. During the Fourth Era, during the Year of 201, on the Day of Last Seed 17, Alduin attacked the village of Helgen, thus beginning the Second Dragon War._

He could not sleep until he made a story so epic, so thrilling, so riveting, so wonderful that even the King would be impressed. With short swishes and deep flicks of his wrist, he began writing his tale.

_Everything was on fire. The houses, the people, even the water was flaming with brilliant reds and bright blues. Even himself, the dreamer. He screamed in agony, as the flames consumed him. However, every time a charred flake of skin fell off, it would be replaced. No matter what he willed, the flames would not be extinguished. Before he let loose his dying scream, he saw a great being soar overhead. It bellowed upon him, and everything was black._

_He woke up with a jolt. He wandered outside, looking at the lake below his house. He knew the Prophecy of the Dragonborn would come to pass, and it would come to pass soon. The Dragon's attacks were becoming more frequent, and Arngeir felt Alduin becoming stronger by the day. He simply sat there, at the lakeside, pondering when the Greybeards would summon him to defeat Alduin._

The old man paused for a moment, pondering on what he should write next. After several internal debates, he decided on writing about the Dragonborn's journey to find the Elder Scroll of Dragons. Dipping his quill in the ink once again, he started writing.

_The day had come. The Greybeards had summoned him, allowing him access to see their master, Paarthurnax. Paarthurnax sent him on a lengthy and dangerous quest to retrieve something that never existed in the Currents of Time, yet it did. After a riveting raid of a Dwemer ruin, he finally found the Elder Scroll of Dragons. He went back to the Throat of the World, and read the Scroll upon the Time Wound where Alduin was banished. There, upon that day, he learned the Thu'um called Dragonrend, which made any Dovah who touched it understood mortality, something that they could not perceive. Alduin attacked the Dragonborn and Paarthurnax, but was defeated by the unlikely duo._

_The Greybeards allowed him 1 week of rest before he would embark on his journey to Sovngarde. He spent that time with his daughter, Lucia. On the fifth day, he rode into Riverwood and gave her a sack of gold to stay at the Inn. He told her that he may not return, but she should stay strong. After a loving embrace between the two, he rode off to Skuldafn, home of Alduin's Portal to Sovngarde. After raiding the ruin, and killing the Dragon Priest guarding the Portal, his soul was transported to Sovngarde._

_Once he arrived, he saw the Net of Despair that Alduin had cast over the Valley of Sovngarde. Upon he pathway, he had seen several Stormcloak Soldier and Imperial Soldiers that were fell in Battle. However, before he could help them, Alduin devoured their souls. By defeating Tsun upon the entrance of the Whalebone Bridge, he earned the aid of Hakon One-Eye, Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, and Felldir the Old, they entered the Battle of Sovngarde._

* * *

><p><em>Alduin first emerged from the mountains to the East, raining down a short spurt of flames. A quick arrow to it's thigh stopped the attack. Using Dragonrend, the 4 Tongues grounded Alduin, and simultaneously stabbed his neck. Although Alduin was injured, he still incapacitated Felldir with a well-timed bite. He took flight, once again, and continued his fiery assault. However, a well-placed Dragonrend once again downed Alduin, but this time, an arrow penetrated his eye as he landed. Alduin roared in pain, as his throat was slit by the Dragonborn. <em>

_Upon receiving a gift from Tsun, he returned to Mundus. Upon return, the Greybeards told of the defeat of Alduin to all of Skyrim. He was allowed 30 days and 30 nights of rest from the Ordeal. Upon the 31st morning at High Hrothgar, he left to Riverwood. Lucia and the Dragonborn shared a tearful reunion, and proceeded to return to their small home on the shores of Lake Ilinalta. He shared his story with the High King of Skyrim, Ulfric Stormcloak, who then promoted him to Commander of the Stormcloak army. _

The old man finished his tale. He re-read it over and over, searching for faults, and then fixing them. When he finished it, he smiled. He had finished his tale, for He was the Last Dragonborn.

* * *

><p>So, I hope you all liked this! Sorry for the lore edits, but I really liked the end product. So, I hope y'all have a good day!<p> 


End file.
